emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03712
}} is the 3,714th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 13 April, 2004. Plot Part 1 Outside the Post Office, Viv is putting the newspaper board out with the headline 'killer walks free'. Emily says that Charity was found innocent. Viv reluctantly agrees to change the board. At Wishing Well Cottage, Charity is nursing a hangover. Debbie brings in the morning's papers, unable to believe that Charity is finally free, and suggests Charity sue for wrongful imprisonment. Charity is more concerned with finding somewhere for her and Debbie to live. Charity announces she's going to look for a job. At Home Farm, Scott is angry to see Zoe putting thousands of pounds in an envelope for Charity. Zoe hopes the payment will mean Charity will leave Zoe and the baby in peace. At Butlers Farm, Andy is worried that Victoria is still not speaking. Andy announces he's going to see Zoe. Donna points out that Zoe is likely to be in a bad mood after Charity's release the day before. Donna and Robert bicker. At Mill Cottage, Laurel wants to know what jobs Nicola has lined up for her, eager to keep busy in light of her argument with Ashley the day before, thinking things might be over between her and Ashley. Nicola reassures her they have only had an argument. At Wishing Well Cottage, Sam questions Charity if she got beat up in prison. Charity says she got hassle from another prisoner, a 'psycho' called Paula. Debbie tells Cain that Charity has said that her, Charity, Cain and Noah are getting a house together and that Debbie can't wait. Cain tells Charity she needs to tell Debbie what her plans are for Noah. Zoe arrives and drops the envelope containing ten thousand pounds on the table next to Charity, telling her she stay away from Zoe and the baby. Debbie doesn't know what Zoe is talking about. Zoe delights in telling Debbie that Charity sold Chris's baby to save her own skin. Charity tells Zoe to get out. Debbie leaves, furious. Charity calls after her, saying she was going to put him up for adoption anyway. At Butlers Farm, Katie thinks her and Robert will have to come clean about their affair as Victoria is still not speaking. Robert suggests they keep calm. Donna arrives home, wondering why Robert is still at home. Robert leaves. In the village, Ethan sees Ashley knocking at Laurel's front door. Ashley snaps at Ethan when he enquires about his plans for the day. Ashley is furious when he spots the newspaper board displaying the words 'killer walks free' with the word 'alleged' above it. In the post office, Viv tells Emily and Scott that she can't understand why Zoe would help Charity out by speaking in court. Ashley marches in demanding to know what Viv thinks she is doing by writing killer on the Hotten Courier newspaper board, saying that Charity has been proved innocent in a court of law. Viv thinks it's a coincidence that Charity has been released just as Zoe has been given Charity's baby. Scott is cross Viv has broken his confidence about the adoption in front of Ashley and Emily. Charity and Cain find Debbie in one of the out buildings at the Dingles. Debbie demands to know how much money Zoe gave Charity. Charity reluctantly tells her ten thousand. Debbie says she'll expect more than that when Charity sells her. Charity maintains that as Chris's baby, Zoe has a claim to Noah. Debbie tells Cain that he lied to her too, and that she is sick of her parents. At Butlers Farm, Andy tells Katie that Zoe will not budge about selling him the farm, but maintains he will keep trying to persuade her because then they may own Butler's farm outright by the time he and Katie hit their forties. Andy says that you don't get anywhere in life without taking risks. At Smithy Cottage, Marlon leaves a message on Carrie's answer phone to say sorry for pestering her. We see Carrie at home, watching the phone. Marlon tells Emily that he's told Carrie he can't see her anymore and that him seeing her is water under the bridge. Charity follows Debbie down a country path, telling her that her and Debbie can now be together. Debbie tells Charity all that she has ever done is think about herself, and that some people deserve to be locked up. Charity tells Debbie that she was in prison for murder and she had to go along with Zoe to get out of prison - and that was why she didn't abort Noah, as he was her ticket out of jail. Debbie slaps Charity, and tells her someone should abort Charity. Part 2 At Wishing Well, Charity returns and tells Cain and Sam that Debbie has slapped her and that she thinks Debbie will never forgive her. Charity wants Cain to go and talk to Debbie. Cain tells Charity that Debbie just needs time to calm down. Charity thinks she should go shopping to buy something to cheer Debbie up. Cain suggests he and Charity go upstairs instead. Charity angrily refuses and tells Cain that they are going to Hotten. At Home Farm, Ashley tells a distracted Zoe that Laurel means well. Ashley asks if the judge was harsh with her in court. Zoe tells Ashley that her schizophrenia was a handy tool in court, but then says she's joking. Ashley wonders if Charity and Zoe made a deal over the baby. Zoe denies she did. In the village, Nicola wants Laurel to go to the pub with her. Laurel refuses, in case Ashley is in there. Driving off, she nearly runs over Ethan. Emily spots Debbie sat outside at the village. When Debbie starts to cry, Emily hugs her. Ethan wanders over and asks what's wrong. Emily doesn't know. Outside Carrie's house, Marlon pushes a note through the door. Carrie reads it and sighs. At Smithy Cottage, Debbie tells Emily and Paddy that Charity gave Noah away to get out of prison and tells them about the ten thousand pounds. Debbie says she never wants to see Charity again. Emily agrees that Debbie can stay with them for a few days and that Marlon can stay on the sofa. At Tenant House, Victoria refuses to tell Jack what she wants for lunch, but simply gets up and sits at the table. Jack loses his temper and then apologises, wondering if someone has upset her. Robert enters and Jack suggests that she talk to Robert. Jack says that its three days since she stopped speaking and that he wants Siobhan to take a look at her. Robert tries to deter him. Jack thinks Robert isn't taking it seriously. At Keepers Cottage, Laurel sits alone, eating chocolate, and tries to ignore Ashley at the door, but then relents and opens the door. Ashley tries to apologise for his temper the previous day, saying he was tired and that he wants to make it up to her. Laurel tries to be cool with him but agrees that he can come in. Outside the Dingles, Debbie, unseen, watches Charity and Cain return from Hotten. Cain is moaning that Charity spent a hundred pounds on a present for Debbie. Inside, Charity asks Sam where Debbie is. When Debbie returns, Charity presents Debbie with a necklace, saying it is to say thank you to Debbie for all that she has done for Charity. Debbie throws it onto the floor, saying she's not for sale. Charity tells her that Debbie means everything to her and that's what kept her going in prison. At Keepers Cottage, Ashley is relieved that he and Laurel have got their first row over and done with and tells Laurel that she's quite a catch. They kiss. Laurel says she feels a little odd. Ashley spots that Laurel has been bingeing on laxative chocolate, and has eaten three bars! Laurel has to excuse herself suddenly. At Smithy Cottage, Emily thinks they should tell the authorities about Charity selling Noah, thinking Debbie needs a mum who will look after her. Paddy doesn't think that will help Debbie. Emily tells Marlon he'll have to sleep on the sofa for a while. At Wishing Well, Charity tells Cain that Debbie hates her. Charity says she doesn't regret giving Noah away, and didn't want to be saddled with a baby, and hopes Debbie will come round. Debbie comes down stairs with a packed bag. Debbie threatens that she could get Charity arrested for selling Noah, and tells Charity that she doesn't love her anymore, and never will after what she has done. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday